Obstáculos para llegar a ser feliz
by Nokaira
Summary: Hola, este fic trata sobre el amor de Gohan y Videl.. y uno que otros malos entendidos entre ellos, lograra el amor poder vencer todos los obstáculos?.
1. El comienzo del principio

Hola, este fic trata sobre el amor de Gohan y Videl.. y uno que otros malos entendidos entre ellos. podrán superar las pruebas del destino, tal vez si?. Espero que lo disfruten.

Asi comienza el principio de todo.

Esto sucede después de la saga de majin boo habían pasado los 4 meses que tenían que esperar para pedir el deseo a sheen long..

Estaban los guerreros z reunidos en la casa de bulma.. También estaban Videl y Kami Dende

Ya todo volvió a la normalidad dijo Gohan.. Con una gran sonrisa reflejado en su rostro.

-Videl en shock por ver por primera vez a sheen long.. Escucha las palabras de Gohan.. -Enserio ya podemos volver al instituto- dijo con cara de pregunta.

Gohan: -si Videl ya los humanos a excepción de nosotros han olvidado lo sucedido con el mago babidi y majin boo.

-Que bien- dijo Videl con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su rostro al estilo gohan..

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Gohan-, esta haciendo sonrojar a Gohan salió volando. pero de repente se detuvo.. -Me falta algo, Ahh mi papa que está en tu casa Gohan junto con buu-..

Gohan: -entonces te acompañere- y salieron volando.

Todos los guerreros y amigos de Goku al ver que todo estaba bien al fin regresaron a sus perspectivas vidas..

**Mientras tanto..**

Gohan y Videl habían llegado a la casa de Goku.. de repente Buu sale corriendo y abraza a Videl.

-Buu querer mucho a Videl-.. Gohan sonríe falsamente al ver este acto de cariño (No estaba celoso, solo que ya saben ver a boo el terrible boo, al que odio tanto y mato a todo ser humano a excepción de algunos, con quien no tubo una batalla facil y que casi lo mata.. bueno sigamos)

-Videl.. Videl..- Corriendo hacia ella y uniéndose al abrazo nada mas que .

-Papa, Buu, Me están asfixiando O.o- Oh perdón hija dice

Videl saca una capsula, la arroja y Pushh sale una Aeronave.. Como no sabe volar era mejor ir en una Aeronave ya que le tiene también miedo a las altura (Vaya salvador del mundo).

-Hasta mañana- dice Gohan con cara de tonto enamorado.. La Aeronave toma vuelo y se perdio de vista..

Gohan aún sigue con la mano levantada.. Sale Goten.. -Baja la mano Videl ya se fue otra ve-z.. Sonrojado Gohan dice: asi verdad..

**El día de volver a Orange star high school.**

Milk- Gohan ya te vas?

Gohan- Si mama.

Milk- Pero si es muy temprano

Gohan con un tono muy suave y con un tono rojo subiendo por sus mejillas - Es que quiero pasar a buscar a Videl antes de ir al instituto-.

Milk- Me le das saludo a Videl y dile que si puede venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

Gohan alzando vuelo- Ok mama.

...

Gohan toca la ventana de Videl. *Toc Toc*

Videl corre para abrir la ventana.

Gohan- Ya estas lista?

Videl- Aun no, espera un poco ya vengo.

-Videl regreso con el cabello recogido muy bonita como habían pasado 4 meses desde que se cortó el cabello es normal que lo tenga un poco más largo al nivel de sus hombros-

Videl- Ahora si Gohan, es que el cabello suelto me molesta mucho al volar y como veras no pienso cortármelo otra vez.

Gohan- Si ok. (Pensamiento) Asi se ve más bonita.

**Al llegar al instituto**

Entran juntos al salón de clase pero se sientan en sus respectivos lugares separados por la amiga de videl *Erasa*..

Shapner- Videl que linda estas hoy y como todos los días.

Al escuchar eso Gohan los mira de reojo.

Videl- Gracias Shapner.

-Al igual que Gohan- dice Erasa la pelirubia amiga de videl.

Videl, los mira de reojo también, mientras Gohan se sonroja un poco..

La clase dio inicio..

Videl- Oye Erasa podríamos cambiar de asiento?.

Mindy- Pero porque?

Videl- Es que no entiendo mucho el inglés y me gustaría que Gohan me ayudara un poco con el idioma.

Al escuchar esto Gohan sabía que era mentira, que solo era un pretexto para estar junto a él. (Cosa que no le molestaba)

Erasa- Ok. Y cambiaron de asiento.

**Al finalizar la clase..**

Videl había recordado que aún era novia de Shapner aunque ella rompió con él en el torneo de las artes marciales, el había olvidado todo lo que sucedió aquel día junto con ese pequeño detalle.

Videl- Shapner me gustaría hablar contigo en el patio, por favor.

Shapner- Si corazón, lo que tú digas..

Gohan había salido antes que ella para ir al baño.. luego lo siguió Erasa con cara de picara..

Gohan pensaba que Videl lo estaba esperando en el patio de la escuela para irse juntos..

Erasa- Que haces tan sólito Gohan-.. Lo miro como una Leona que tenía en la mira a su presa (o con cara de zorra)..

Ella se le acercaba mientras nuestro Saiya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.. pero que piensa hacer? pensó..

De repente la tenía a centímetros de su cara y ella le robo un beso.

Por desgracia de Gohan, Videl llego al lugar de los hechos..

...

Que pasara? como responderá Videl ante esto?

No olviden dejar su comentario, es importante!

Hasta pronto :D *Nokaira*


	2. El orgullo vence al amor

Por desgracia de Gohan, Videl llego al lugar de los hechos..

Videl: -Gohan- No podía creerlo..

Shapner: -Así es Videl, ese Gohan tan tímido que se ve y es todo un conquistador-..

Gohan se separó de ella rápidamente.. pero percibió el KI de Videl..

Gohan:-Rayos! Videl-

Videl corrió muy rápido y salió volando.. Gohan fue detrás de ella.. Ella con los ojos llorosos iba camino a las montañas.. No podía ver casi nada porque estaba llorando un mar de lágrimas.. Cuando noto que Gohan estaba detrás de ella voló un poco más rápido, no veía nada en su camino solo lagrimas que rozaban su cara como el rocío a una flor.. Cuando de repente se estrelló contra un árbol, haciendo que Gohan se convierta en un super Sayajin y la atrapara entre sus brazos..

-Videl.. Videl..- Llevándola hasta la sombra de un árbol.. solo tenía un poco de sangre en la frente por el golpe recibido.

Poco a Poco Videl reaccionaba a la realidad, pensó que todo eso era un sueño, pero no, todo fue real..

-Aléjate – Grito con rabia y sus ojos llorosos…

Gohan se apartó un poco de ella.. Solo un poco..

Gohan: -Videl lo siento mucho..

Videl: -No te quiero escuchar, Vete-. Poniendo su rostro entre sus rodillas para que no la viera llorar..

-Que te vayas te digo- Grito muy enojada.

Gohan se marchó.. Avergonzado, Triste y enojado con lo que paso.. -Soy un tonto- pensó.

Videl se quedó sola en el bosque llorando amargamente.

...

Gohan llega a la montaña Paoz y empieza a descargar su furia contra los árboles (pobre arboles :/).

Goku percibe el KI de su hijo elevado como cuando estaba peleando con Cell

Por Dios que es esto. –Mejor voy a ver qué pasa- poniendo sus dedos en la frente buscando el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo.. Desapareciendo (Hizo la famosa tele-transportación).

Goku recibe un golpe en la cara.. Quejándose con este. -Ayiyihay, pero que te pasa Gohan-..

Gohan: -Perdón papa no te eh visto llegar- Volviendo a su forma normal.

Goku: -porque esta rabia Gohan-.. Viendo a su alrededor todo destruido.

Gohan: -es que le he hecho daño a Videl-. Bajando su rostro.

Goku: -La has golpeado?- Con cara de sorprendido y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Gohan: -No, bueno si, en su corazón-.

Goku: -Quieres hablar de eso Gohan?-.

Y su hijo decidió contarle todo, pidiéndole por favor que no hablase ese tema en casa.

...

Al llegar padre e hijo a casa.. ya es un poco oscuro se podría decir que eran las 19:00 pm

Milk: -Hola Gohan y Videl?- (recuerden que la madre Gohan le pidió a su hijo que llevara a Videl a cenar con ellos)

Gohan bajo la cabeza y continuo caminando sin decir palabra.

O.O

Goku le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada.

Milk para romper la atención –La cena esta lista- con una sonrisa en su rostro

Gohan: -Mama lo siento, pero no tengo hambre, puedo subir a mi habitación?- Con una cara muy triste.

Goku: -Si Gohan-.

Gohan se encierra en su habitación tirándose a la cama boca abajo con una gran pesadez.

Milk: -Goku acaso Gohan está enfermo?– .No quería comer Era grave el asunto pensó Milk, nunca había visto a su hijo con esa cara, ni cuando murió Goku, literalmente.

Goku: -No Milk, solo que tiene un problema con Videl, pero no le hables sobre el tema y yo no te he dicho nada-.

O.o

...

Videl había llegado a su casa. Mr. Satan no le había dado importancia a la hora, ya que Videl siempre se queda en casa de Bulma o de Gohan.. para él era normal.

: -Hola videl.

Videl: -Hola papa- Con cara de no quiero hablar con nadie.

Mr. Satan: -que tal están Goku y sus amigos.

Videl: -Bien supongo- ._.

Mr. Satan: -Que? No has venido de su casa.. y ese golpe Videl?– lo dijo con cierta Preocupacion.

Videl: -No es nada papa, iba volando a una alta velocidad, se me entro una basurita en el ojo (Llamado Gohan) y he chocado contra un árbol, no es gran cosa, ni siquiera me duele (solo el corazón).

: -Como que no es nada? O.o mirándole el golpe.

Videl: -Papa tengo sueño, quiero dormir, buenas noches Buu y buenas noches papa-

En ese momento videl se desmayó..

-Videl Videl- dice preocupado -Es mejor que llame a un médico-

...

Médico -Su hija se encuentra bien el desmayo fue producido por ese pequeño golpe que recibió en la frente-

: -Sera mejor que descanse, mañana no asistirá al instituto-

Médico: -Estos son sus medicamentos, le he dado una pastilla que la hará dormir toda la noche– Con esto ultimo salió el médico de la habitación de Videl.

**...**

Todos están en clases menos Videl.

Shapner -Erasa sabes porque aún no llega Videl, es que no la veo desde la tarde, parece que se presentó una emergencia y salió corriendo-

Erasa -De seguro otra vez asaltaron un banco y por eso es el retrasó-

Shapner puso una cara pensativa y solo dijo -Ok-.

Gohan entro al aula, -Videl aún no llega- se preguntó para sus adentros.

Erasa -Hola Gohan, lo siento por lo del beso fue un impulso-.

Gohan evitándola -No es nada, olvídalo-

Erasa -No quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad con eso-

Gohan dibujo una sonrisa hipócritamente -No nada de eso-

Entra el profesor de historias: -Buenos días alumnos saquen su libro y hagan un breve resumen de la página 53- ... Entra la subdirectora para darle el mensaje de que Videl no asistiría a clases por problemas de salud.

Profesor: -Ohh ya veo, Chicos atención la señorita Videl no podrá asistir a clases en el día de hoy por motivos de salud-

Gohan: -Videl.. susurro

Shapner: -Videl siempre ha sido fuerte ¿Cómo que se enfermó?, si ayer en la tarde estaba bien O.o

Erasa: -Asi parece, Oye Shapner vamos a su casa después de clases?-

Shapner: -Claro que si-

...

Ring Ring Ring Ring.. Tocan la campana para salir..

-Gohan puedes quedarte un rato más para que me ayudes a ordenar estos libros en la biblioteca- dijó la profesora de francés.

Gohan: -mmm.. si profe..-

Oh no, no podré ir a ver a Videl hasta que termine de organizar estos libros, pensó. (pobre Gohan)

...

Charls el mayordomo: -Señorita Videl tiene visitas-

Videl: -Charls no quiero ver a nadie-

Charls: -Son sus amigos del instituto-

Videl nerviosa por pensar que entre de ellos había venido Gohan, -Y quienes son los que vinieron a verme?-

Charls: -Su amiga Erasa… y..

Videl no lo dejo terminar de hablar - Que? No quiero verla dile que se marche-

Charls: -Pe.. pero.. también quiere que se vaya su novio Shapner-

Videl pensó: es mejor hablar con Shapner, yo ya no lo amo.

-Si a él sí, dile que pase Charls-

Charls: -Enseguida señorita-

...

Erasa: -Queeee? Que no me quiere ver- con cara de sorpresa y con un tono chillón en su voz.

Shapner: -Erasa no te lo tomes tan enserio. es que quiere que nos dejes a solas.. susurrando este ultimo comentario.

Erasa: -Ahh ya comprendo.. Adiós nos vemos luego y dile que se mejore-

Shapner solo se enfoco en subir las largas escaleras de la mansión donde se encontraba Videl, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Videl se detuvo para dar unos simples toques. *Toc Toc*

Videl -Pasa-

Shapner: -Hola preciosa- con su cara de conquistador.

Videl: -Hola Shapner-, levantándose un poco de la cama.

...

Al fin Gohan ha terminado de ayudar en la biblioteca.

Profesora: -Gracias Gohan-..

Gohan: –De nada profesora- Saliendo corriendo y a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

–Debería ser atleta corre muy rápido- dijo la profesora.

...

Shapner se en sienta en la cama junto con ella, acariciándole su bello rostro y su hermoso cabello negro.

–Y dime Videl como fue que te paso ese golpe, Por esto no has ido al instituto?-

Videl: -Fue contra unos vándalos uno de ellos logro darme un golpe, pero no es nada, me sentía cansada por eso no asistí al instituto- (a cada persona una historia diferente, jajaja).

Gohan percibió el KI de ambos y decidió esconder su KI, pero Videl se había dado cuenta de que el estaba afuera de su habitación..

Videl perdida en sus pensamientos..- O.O Gohan está aquí, que hago… Videl vamos piensa.. Aquí esta Shapner.. mmmm Shapner..

Gohan se acercó a la ventana.. y los vio juntos..

Al sentir el KI de Gohan asomarse, Videl se acercó y le dio un beso apasionado a Shapner...

Gohan estaba apunto de explotar, pero antes le iba a romper la cara a ese que besaba a Videl, SU VIDEL.. no sabía que hacer su mente fue invadida por los celos, quería entrar agarrarlo por el cuello sacarlo de ahí llevarlo al lo mas alto del cielo para luego soltarlo y ver como cae a una muerte segura. (Gohan pero si tu eres todo amor y paz, u.u, lo que hacen los celos, eh?) pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Videl: -Shapner quiero salir esta noche.. Me puedes esperar en la sala por favor mientras me cambio de ropa-

Shapner aun sorprendido por el beso de Videl... solo pudo decir -Ok- y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la sala de la casa.

Videl llena de rabia y de celos, decidió jugar un poco con nuestro querido Saiya, para des quitársela un poco..

...

¿Cual es la venganza que le tiene preparada Videl a Gohan? ¿Esta bien jugar con fuego?

Próximamente capitulo 3 titulado CELOS.

Dejen su comentario, es importante :D, hasta la próxima *Nokaira*


	3. El principio de un sentimiento (celos)

Hola, bueno primero quiero enviarle un saludo a Luis Carlos gracias por tu apoyo en este fic.

Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes son de Akira, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Capitulo 3: El principio de un sentimiento llamado CELOS. parte 1

Videl llena de rabia y de celos, decidió jugar un poco con nuestro querido Saiyan, para des quitársela un poco.

Videl comenzó a quitarse la ropa, ella sabía que él la estaba observando, empezó con su camisa color azul con rallas blancas ajuste a su bello cuerpo lentamente botón por botón fue desabrochando.

*Pero que piensa hacer* Gohan no resistió y entro a su habitación para reclamarle.

Videl se cubrió de nuevo con la camisa que ya se había quitado para provocar a Gohan, roja como un tomate y con un poco de fastidio solo pudo decir: -Estás loco, como entras a si a mí recamara-

Gohan: -y tu como puedes besarlo?–

V- No son tus problemas, además somos novios y eso es lo que hacen los novios, no?-

G- Tu ya habías terminado con ese idiota- Alzando un poco la voz.

V- pues fíjate que no, el olvido todo lo que paso ese día... Así que aun somos novios– Con cara de seguridad.

G- Tu no lo amas, estás haciendo esto por despecho-

Videl levanto una ceja acaso había dicho la palabra despecho, si así se sentía pero no podía admitirlo no le iba a dar ese gusto.

-Despecho yo, de ti, no me hagas reír.. jajaj..-

Gohan tomo a Videl por un brazo acercándola a su cuerpo se podía escuchar los latidos que emitían amos héroes de la justicia, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus ojos destilaban fuego,amor y pasión.

Videl salio de sus pensamientos - Suéltame Gohan... Que me suel..-

Gohan le da un beso, al principio intento zafarse de sus hermosos labios esos que tanto deseaba desde que lo había conocido no pudo contenerse mas y le correspondió apasionadamente el beso, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo pero algo la saco de su mas bello sueño.

*Pam Pam Pam*.. Videl te encuentras bien? (Que oportuno, no? -_-) eh escuchado mucho ruido en tu habitación!

Videl asustada pero solo un poco *Shapner* inmediatamente volvio en si y en la realidad.. -Shhhhh-haciéndole seña a Gohan de que no dijera nada..

Videl -No..no pasa nada.. Ahora salgo-

Al sentir que ya se había marchado.. Miro con rabia a Gohan separándose de él. –No debiste besarme Gohan-

Gohan -Videl lo que viste en el día de ayer... Fue un mal entendido... Ella me beso-

Videl -y me imagino que te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que tú te dejaras– Sarcásticamente (bien dicho, no se como los hombres pueden decir ¨ella me beso¨ como si lo hubieran amenazado de muerte, eso es ridículo, bueno seguimos en la historia) se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a gohan -Sal de mi presencia Gohan-

Gohan se había marchado de allí con rabia y celos (Aguanta mi Gohan, que aun te falta sufrir un poco mas)

...

Videl estaba al fin estaba lista, shapner no se sorprendió que tardara 1 hora en arreglarse eso es común en las chicas.. Llevaba el cabello como en la película la batalla de los Dioses con un lazo azul en la cabeza y un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas que estaba acorde con su tono de piel y sus hermosos ojos, realmente perfecta.

Shapner -Valió la pena la espera Videl, estas hermosa-

Videl- Gracias Shapner.. nos vamos!

Shapner -Como ordenes princesa-

NA:

Es extremadamente corto lose por eso es parte 1, es tarde y tengo un montón de cosas para mañana en la escuela.

Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo mi historia, Un millón de gracias! :* :*

Deja tu Review, cualquier cosa, comentario, corrección esto ultimo se lo agradecería un montón así lograr mejorar cada día mas.

Los (* *) son pensamientos.. Los () ahí es cuando entra una servidora.

Hasta la próxima, intentare mañana poder subir la segunda parte de este nuevo capitulo.


	4. Parte 2 del cap anterior

Hola!

Dragon Ball z no me pertenece ni los personajes , ojala yo xD! la historia si es mía.

Capitulo 4 parte 2 de ¨El principio de un sentimiento (celos)

Las ** significan pensamiento

Las () Pensamiento de la autora

Las - Dialogo

Los xxx son personajes secundarios sin importancia en la historia.

Shapner- Como ordenes princesa..

**Por otro lado**

Gohan estaba volando a toda velocidad mientras pensaba en voz alta –Ella no lo ama, lose, sus labios me lo dijeron, ni que piense que la dejare sola con ese idiota, pero que me pasa nunca me había sentido así tengo ganas de golpear algo, no soporto verla con el... con ningún otro hombre y el que ponga sus ojos en ella lo matare...

*Flashback*

Goku -Hola Gohan, podemos hablar-

Gohan -Ahhh.. y de que se trata papa-

Goku -Veras Gohan, ya no eres un niño eso se nota verdad?-

Gohan *Ahi no.. no quiero tener este tipo de conversación con mi papa* -si... papa..- tomando una pose al estilo son una mano detrás de la nuca.

Goku -Siéntate hijo-

Gohan *No puede ser voy a tener esta conversación con mi papa*

Goku -Y dime Gohan ya has...

Gohan *porque a mi T_T*

Goku -Sentido celos alguna vez?-

Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos por lo que escucho solo puedo decir -Ehhh?- Volviendo en si y viendo la cara seria que le puso su padre al ver que no le prestaba mucha atencion.

Goku -Nunca has sentido ese sentimiento por algo o por alguien?-

Gohan -Ahora que lo recuerdo... no definitivamente no eh sentido celos por nadie papa-

Goku -Ahh, ya veo... pero como vas a la escuela ahora es obvio que algun dia sentiras eso, bueno te lo explicare de esta manera- se detuvo para mostrarle su mas grande sonrisa, entonces continuo.

-Según lo que me dijo vegeta- (espera, vegeta habla con goku, yo se que goku le busca conversación pero wow no pensaba que vegeta podía hablar con goku sin antes gritarle todo lo que le pasara por la cabeza, Hey´, Que?, Continua con la historia y ya cállate, -)

Goku -Vegeta me dijo exactamente que los sentimientos para los sayajin estaban, como decirlo prohibidos porque podían llegar a perder la cabeza por que cuando sienten algo es hasta el extremo por eso desecharon la idea de tener sentimientos ya que esto lo que traía era puros problemas, el punto es que el día que llegaras a sentir este sentimiento sera tan fuerte que ni te reconocerás por eso te cuento esto ya sabes hasta que punto puede llegar un sayajin así mismo pasa esto con nuestros sentimientos por eso es mejor concentrarse y no perder la calma... si eso llegara a pasar pues... pasaría algo feo, entiendes lo que te digo?-

Gohan -Si papa, cuando empiece a experimentar ese sentimiento debo intentar calmarme y no dejar que me domine mi parte sayajin-

Goku con cara de orgullo al ver a su hijo que comprendió a la perfección cada una de sus palabras -Exacto hijo, que bueno que lo entendiste a la perfección-

Gohan levantándose de la mesa donde se encontraban sentado los dos sayajin mayores de la casa -Gracias papa-

-Fin del flashback-

...

Gohan llega a la casa, -Hola mama-, sube a su habitación y se cambia de ropa rápidamente..

Goku -Je-je-je oye Gohan que lindo estas vas a tener una cita con alguien que conozco?-

Gohan -Papa tengo prisa, te prometo que te contare cuando regrese-

Salió volado convertido en súper sayayin.

Goku -Vaya si que tiene prisa ya ni logro verlo-

Gohan sintió el KI de Videl y fue volando a donde se encontraban.

...

Shapner -El mejor lugar de la cuidad Satán, Todo para mi princesa-

Videl saliendo del auto deportivo de su novio (por el momento) solo se digno a sonreirle a Shapner. *Se que el va a venir* Shapner tomo la mano de su novia y salieron del parqueo donde dejaron el auto dirigiendo asi al restaurant.

Shapner -Hola buenas noches, eh hecho una reservacion-

xxx -Su nombre por favor-

Shapner -Shapner Golozqui-

xxx -Si señor Shapner, sigame que los llevare a su mesa-

Videl solo pensaba y pensaba en como le iba a decir a Shapner que ella no lo ama.

-Ese es el lugar- dice Gohan bajando en un callejón oscuro donde no había personas,caminó hacia la puerta del restaurante cuando intento abrir la puerta sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban por detrás *Maldita sea! no me puede estar pasando esto a mi* (¿Adivinen quién es?)

Gohan- Erasa… tratando de soltarse de ella sin hacerle daño.

Erasa -Te traje con el pensamiento Gohan- aferrándose mas a el.

Videl percibe el KI de Gohan, lo busca y para su sorpresa lo ve con Erasa (x_x) estaba roja de los celos..

Erasa -Gohan me haces compañía.. porfa porfa porfa- puso sus ojos como los del gato con bota ( y eso que fue?, bueno es mi historia yo puedo poner a sherk si quiero, -_-)

Gohan - yo...no...yo...

Erasa -Por favor Gohan no quiero estar sola... Videl y Shapner están es una cita muy importante y me siento sola...

Gohan- Importante porque lo dices?

Erasa muy astuta *Te tengo* - Si te sientas conmigo te contare todo los planes de Shapner que tiene con Videl-

Gohan -Hmp- al estilo vegeta.

Erasa -Tomare eso como un si- lo tomo de la mano y entraron juntos al magestuoso y elegante restaurante-

Gohan *que lujo y lo que me costara T_T*

Erasa -Hola-

xxx -Señorita Erasa, desea la misma mesa de siempre?-

Gohan *De siempre?*

Erasa -Si, pero como puede ver solo eh traído un acompañante-

xxx -Ya veo- observando cuidadosamente a Gohan. -Entonces denos un momento para preparar una mesa para dos- diciendo esto salio de su cabina para avisarles a los meseros que arreglaran la mesa #4 esta mesa se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba Videl.

Gohan -Erasa oye.. ya has venido antes?-

Erasa mostrando le una sonrisa inocente -Si Gohan, con mis padres, porque?-

Gohan -No por nada, solo curiosidad-

xxx- Ya esta lista, pasen por aquí por favor-

Gohan muy caballeroso saco la silla de su lugar dándole a demostrar a Eresa que se sentara ahi luego la acomodo un poco y va a su asiento, que de hecho podía ver a Videl perfectamente.

Al ver Videl que Gohan y Erasa su mejor amiga se sentaban juntos en una mesa donde ella podia ver muy bien a Gohan.. -Con que quieres jugar Gohan- Susurro.

Shapner- Dijiste algo Videl?

Videl -Nada…

Gohan -Ahora ya me puedes decir-

Erasa -Gohan, no comas ansias, ya te lo diré pero primero vamos a pedir algo rico, yo invito-

Gohan -No, como crees...

Erasa -Quien te invito a que entráramos juntos a cenar?

Gohan -Tu, pero..

Erasa -Pero nada Gohan, tu eres mi invitado, así que no se hable mas yo pago por la cena-

Gohan -Bueno... si tu insistes..

Erasa -Claro que insisto ni mas faltaba- y le salio una carcajada de los mas bajo. -Y mira ya te pusiste rojo-

Gohan baja la cabeza con este ultimo comentario de la pelirubia pero luego vuelve y la sube para ver a Videl.

Videl- Como se atreve a mirarme?- dijo con fastidio,no lo soportaba definitivamente no podía ver a Gohan con otra y menos su coqueta amiga Erasa.

Shapner -Quien?-…

se dio cuenta que Gohan estaba presente en el mismo lugar que ellos con su amiga Erasa.

-Valla esos dos ya son novios, como se ve que no pierden el tiempo- lo dijo con una risa burlona.

Videl -Novios?, en que te basas para decir eso?- Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que mataba.

Shapner ignoro su mirada y solo contesto: -pues.. tenemos el beso de ayer por ejemplo-

Videl murio al recordar lo que vio antes sus ojos ese dia.

-Tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso- Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de chicas. (Pues obvio no iba a entrar al baño de chicos U_U)

Gohan al notar que Videl se alejó decidió ir tras ella *Esta es mi oportunidad* Gohan se levanta de la mesa...

Erasa- A dónde vas Gohan?

Gohan -Al baño, ya regreso..

Videl entra en el baño cerrando la puerta con mal gusto, tenia ganas de golpear a Gohan por estúpido *Es un estúpido, no lo soporto, Grrr, lo amo pero el esta con Erasa, Kami ayudame!* de pronto se encontraba dándole golpes a la pared.. -Porque? Porque?, maldita sea...-

Gohan al no sentir ningun otro KI solamente el de Videl decidió entrar al baño de chicas y cierra la puerta con seguro. (para que nada, ni nadie los moleste)

Videl -Que haces aqui, es que ya te confundiste de baño? a fuera dice Daaamas o es que no sabes leer?-

Gohan -Videl tenemos que hablar-

Videl -Yo contigo.. pues no tengo nada de que hablar contigo y ya déjame salir- ya se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, se encontraba encerrada sola con el hombre que mas amaba y deseaba en todo el universo. (hasta yo que fuera.. :3)

Gohan- No, hasta que me escuches..

Videl nerviosa y furiosa por su nerviosismo -Que haces? Abre la puerta Gohan-

Gohan camina hacia donde esta Videl acorralándola contra la pared, estaba muy cerca de ella el podía escuchar la respiración agitada que producía Videl, observo aquellos ojos violetas que decían tantas cosas, por lo cual podía destruir la luna en millones de pedazos si esos ojos se los propusiera.

-Videl eres la única mujer en este universo a quien yo amo-

V- A cuantas le dirás lo mismo?

G- Es la verdad..

V- Y porque estás aquí con ella.

G- Yo.. yo..

V -Tu eres como todos los hombres, no se conforman con una chica es necesario salir con varias para sentirse satisfecho- Los ojos de videl solo se propusieron salir de ese lugar.

G -No soy así Videl, déjame explicarte por favor-

V -Déjame Gohan- Sus hermosos ojos violetas empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

G -Videl, eres la única chica que me ha hecho sentir esto que siento.. Yo no quiero nada con Eresa estamos juntos aqui solo por coincidencia y porque quería estar cerca de ti, yo solo pienso en ti Videl Satán, yo.. yo.. *Tengo que decirlo, dile lo que sientes, vamos tu puedes, dile que la amas* yo te amo Videl.

Videl parpadeo varias veces no podía creerlo *Me ama, dijo que me ama*

Videl se lanzo en los brazos de Gohan el le correspondió a su abrazo, entonces videl levanto su cabeza para decirle -Te amo son Gohan-

G -Que? No eh escuchado lo que me dijiste-

V- No lo volveré a repetir..

G -Con que no,eh?- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dio un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido.

Se olvidaron de sus respectivas citas esa noche, solo importaba ese beso ese momento y nada mas..

Pom-Pom-Pom tocaron a la puerta.. -Videl estás ahí?-

Los dos se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta..

Saludos para mi amigo Luis Carlos :D siempre pendiente de que es lo que va a pasar..

-Que cosa importante es lo que Shapner le quiere decir a Videl?, Como piensan romper Gohan y Videl con sus citas?

Próximo capitulo 5 -Gracias por leer-

Porfa- Dejar Review, para cualquier cosa eh :D

*Nokaira*


End file.
